far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Friends of Cabina
The Friends of Cabina (FoC) is a small anarcho-pacifist network of “Friends” loosely connected to The Friends of Yakiyah (FoY). It was founded by the spacer and philosopher Friend Archibald Foxe in 3201. Its ideology follows Foxe’s philosophy, more so than FoY, and is greatly shaped by the cultures of the Cabina Frontier. Instead of being a pseudo-religious minority like the Yakiyan group, the Cabinan friends operate outside of religious labels and allow diverse expression of repentant faith and doctrines within its umbrella. Ideology As a non-hierarchical network, there is not a universal list of what all Friends believe as principles of them as a whole. Generally, the following is widely accepted as having come from the founder’s earliest discussions, with local and personal variations extending from them: #Humanity is described as the fundamental quality of Empathy. #Political violence is detrimental to the health of humanity. #Radical Empathy is the only necessary institution for a better society. Unlike the Friends of Yakiyah, the Cabinan friends are not seen as a religious minority, but instead, operate across sectarian lines. From the original principles of the Friends, they operate in an egalitarian and anarchic system with no semblance of a hierarchy. All members are known as Friends and often simply refer to each other as “Friend”. Empathy Empathy is the key to the Friends of Cabina’s construction of a society. Without it, humanity is unable to operate in groups. The conventions of the modern age, (oppression, greed, and violence) all stem from a lack of Empathy sector-wide. The Friends of Cabina define humanity as “the capacity to Empathize with others.” It extends implicitly to synthetic and that demonstrate the ability to communicate, understand, and act on emotions. They are simply another class of oppressed people who will be all brought into a more just, egalitarian, and Empathetic humanity. This construction matches many aspects of Repentant sects who rely upon consciousness to define the soul. Taking a non-theist approach, the Friends of Cabina create a greater definition of “humanity” rather than enter the religiously framed debate over the “soul.” Empathy is the key to the Friends of Cabina’s construction of a society. Without it, humanity in all of its forms is unable to operate in groups. The inhumane conventions of the modern age—oppression, greed, and violence—all stem from a lack of Empathy sector-wide. Pacifism An extension of his view on Empathy, the Friends of Cabina live by an unwritten code of pacifism. This extends to all forms of violence that are fueled by anger, rage, and other hostile emotions. Political and personal violence, in the founder’s theory, is the result of a lack of an Empathetic conversation between parties which is not resolved through harming the other. Instead, a dialogue that encourages shifting viewing a disagreement through the lens of the other side. They take a firm stand against any political organization which promotes physical violence against even the most tyrannical of oppressors. The essence of humanity, for both the individual and the community, is tarnished by acts of violence. To Friends, violent revolution will not solve society’s ills but will perpetuate them under a new order. The means of change will determine and be reflected in the ends. An Empathetic revolution, as difficult and improbable as it may be, is the only way to create a just and Empathetic future for all. A New Society The conventions of the modern age—oppression, greed, and violence—must be overcome to build an Empathetic society. The ideal society of the future must be bound by an internalized understanding of all facets of Empathy. The spread of a culture of Empathy across the sector is one of the greatest goals of the Friends. An Empathetic culture is one in which individuals respect each other, and for the good of the whole support one another to limit suffering. No societal framework is necessary, in fact, it might even be detrimental; rules and hierarchies are inevitably corruptible and are not needed if mutual respect of equals is maintained. Anarchy is not attacking a government in a chaotic and possibly violent manner, but rather it is the cohabitation of equals with an absence of hierarchies or codes. Relationships, especially friendships, is all that is needed for humanity. In a relationship among empathetic individuals, Friends if you will, communication and respect create a bond between the two. From there, other empathetic relationships start to weave together a network of intermeshed persons who are reliant on each other equally for physical and emotional health and well being. The treatment of all equitably and respectfully develops an integrated community that can, if allowed to grow, span an entire star system. Catalyst The founder, Friend Archie Foxe, developed most of his ideas amidst the revolutionary zeal of the UPC and has a controversial approach to achieving the idealized sector. He does not see his fellows as capable of realizing a proper Empathetic revolution within his lifetime. He sees that it is not the duty of humans to jump-start such a change. This new culture is however only possible after the end of the current one and most expediently be dissolved with non-human actors. A violent revolution led by the people who are to survive it is bound to fail in achieving peace because the means define the ends. Those that would lead a reckless charge against the empire’s oppression will no doubt adopt that oppression (albeit in a new form and name) and be blemished in the process. The ideal would be a second scream, total war, or the whims of The Guild. Among the Friends of Cabina, this theory is not well known. This fatalistic conclusion is congruent with some Repentant sects when shared is not treated as any sort of gospel, just the “Belief of a Friend of a Friend.” Within the context of native Cabinans the message rarely sticks, but within refugee groups—especially those from Yakiyah and Hallger, where revolution or doom was a constant presence in daily life—it often rings true. Origins Archibald Foxe, a spacer and friend, is credited with starting the Friends of Cabina in mid 3201. Having witnessed increased tensions in the Imperial core in mid 3201 Foxe resolved to spread his personal philosophy of Radical Empathy to create a healthier society. His initial mission was not to create a new branch of The Friends of Yakiyah, but rather to evangelize his personal outlook and see if it could work in a broader context. With only a few weeks worth of savings, he made his way to the surface of Cabina, and out into the Cabina Frontier. In the frontier city of Independence, the first stop on several land routes into the western continent of the cold planet, Archie found rest in a refugee hostel. Among the survivors and outcasts looking for a new life, he became fast friends with a handful of the refugees having broken up a fight and peacefully mediated a solution to the disagreement. Several onlookers were amazed by how he handled the situation, to them Foxe divulged his practice. These refugees became his first Friends on Cabina. From that fateful meeting in the Independence hostel flowed an exponentially growing network of people united behind a peaceful resolution of conflict and empathetic relationships. As of late-summer 3201, estimates say that several hundred consider themselves in The Friends of Cabina. Naturally, there are no registries or databases to confirm that number, only assumptions based on sales of handmade patches and pins. As yet a nascent group, it is unaffiliated with any larger entities on planet or in the wider sector. Category:Cabina Category:UPC Factions Category:Repentant Sects or Religious Orders Category:SERAPH